falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR Ranger safehouse
(interior) (exterior) |footer = The diner }} The NCR Ranger safehouse is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located east of Junction 15 railway station and northwest of Black Mountain. The safehouse is hidden in a rock face and requires a key to enter. The key can be received from Colonel James Hsu at Camp McCarran after gaining a reputation of Liked with the New California Republic. Layout The region around the safehouse is heavily infested by deathclaws and radscorpions. An NCR ranger named Gomez visits the safehouse occasionally, and the player character can request a small amount of a specific ammunition type from her every few days. The entrance is a cave, which leads to a door that enters the safehouse. There are three rooms inside the safehouse, including a dining room (which contains a reloading bench, a bar with bar stools in front of it, and a water fountain which gives 2 HP and zero rads), a bedroom (seven usable beds, seven footlockers, and two lockers) and a generator room for the electricity (two empty racks of shelves). Notable loot A shelf holds several pieces of NCR armor, including NCR Ranger combat armor, NCR salvaged power armor, NCR Ranger patrol armor, Ranger hat, Ranger helmet, and a salvaged power helmet. It also has a variety of weapons and ammo stacked on the shelves. Notes * While the location is called NCR Ranger safehouse, the key is called NCR safehouse key. * It is not safe to store food or weapons inside containers in the safehouse, as Ranger Gomez may pick them up. * As with the other safehouses, most (if not all) of the items from the safehouse are in poor condition. * The rear of the inner building displays the 'Lamp Light Caverns' sign from Little Lamplight in Fallout 3. This is visible only through the usage of console commands. * The safest way of approaching the safehouse is usually via REPCONN headquarters. It should be noted that this can be a dangerous choice if the Courier has a Vilified reputation with either the Legion or the NCR, as Legionary Assassins or NCR Veteran Rangers may spawn if you fast travel. * When fast-traveling to the safehouse a super mutant may spawn at the door and attack. * The safehouse beds will provide the Well Rested bonus if slept in. * Ammo on the weapon shelf includes 12 rounds of .44 special ammunition, the only place where .44 special appears in the game. Bugs * Weapons and armor sometimes do not appear inside the safehouse at all. Possible fix - the content seems to be linked to the patch update (the same one which has a bug preventing sending companions to Lucky 38). If you update before entering, clear the place of all the loot then leave the safehouse (i.e. back into wasteland) then resave and clear the update cache, you should have all the loot still. * Ranger Gomez sometimes appears unconscious when you enter the safehouse. Be warned, do not kill her or touch her. If you do, she will disappear, and the NCR will shoot at you, even if you're Idolized, or wearing NCR armor. Avoid touching her, and enter through the second door. Sleep in one of the beds for twenty-four hours. Gomez should return to normal. * After discovering the location, an NCR sergeant and an NCR soldier may come and talk to you. Afterward, when fast-traveling to the NCR Ranger safehouse, the door can be locked without an option to do anything, and the rocks along the path will not be solid. * After taking NCR armor in the building, putting it on, and leaving with it, your reputation with the NCR may reset to Neutral even after you take the armor off. This can be fixed by raising or lowering your reputation with any faction. * When entering the starter part of the safehouse, if you are enemies with the Legion, they may send an attack squad and when you enter they will be there waiting. If Gomez is there, she will start to shoot and suddenly she and the Legion members will disappear. Gomez does not return so saving is recommended. * Sometimes when exiting the safehouse, a companion might get stuck in the rocks. Fast traveling or waiting may fix this. * After taking the armor it doesn't appear in your inventory, even though it still can over encumber you. Players can try to exit the safe-house, and the invisible items may now again appear in the inventory. Opening a companion's inventory may also fix this. * Sometimes you cannot enter the safe house and you can glitch through the door. You can fix this by turning off the game and loading up your last save Gallery NCR Ranger safehouse beds.jpg|The bedroom NCR_Ranger_safehouse_LL_sign.jpg|The Little Lamplight sign, only visible using NCR Notable Rewards.jpg|NCR special rewards Category:New California Republic Rangers Category:Fallout: New Vegas safehouses ru:Тайная квартира рейнджеров НКР de:RNK-Ranger-Unterschlupf es:Refugio ranger de la RNC uk:Таємна квартира рейнджерів НКР zh:NCR游骑兵藏身处